It wasn't as easy as I thought
by narcissa007
Summary: When Draco and Astoria have been married for 15 years... is Draco getting bored of her? A story of astoria's hatred for women of the night when Draco returns home late one evening. ONESHOT... or maybe not


A/N: Just a few things you should know for this fic: 1) this is set around 15 years after Astoria and Draco are married, 2) Scorpius is causing all sorts of trouble at school, and 3) Draco **is** a deatheater... enjoy!

I thought that living with Draco Malfoy would be easy. I thought I'd never have to supply him with anything but and heir and that was all. But how wrong I was, I couldn't have been more wrong if I'd have tried to be. Draco had been a spoilt child in his younger days, and I was only a doll to be played with... but on no account was it fun for me. Many times I had lay on my back in tears as he entered me time and time again, but never once would he head my requests and stop. The only time we had made love and both of us had been happy to be with one-another was our wedding night, but I'd rather not talk about that.

I lay in the large 4-poster, waiting for my husband to return. It was a cold night and I wanted him home for no reason more than to interrogate him about where he had been and which whore he'd been fucking this time. However, each time I asked this question I got the same reply, "You are my only whore my love... and I'd never swap you for anyone else," but I never thought this was true.

The sound of hooves on the gravel drive alerted me to my husbands returning. I could not be bothered to drag my exhausted body from the bed I was laying in so I simply sat up, my back up against the headboard, grabbed my glasses and a book, turned on the light and began to read.

I heard Draco's heavy footstep's on the stairs as he approached our room and I began to think of what I'd ask him. It all depended on his mood, as many things did, and if he was in a bad mood I would not dare to ask for fear of loosing my head. The door handle turned and I saw my husband's head peek around the door. He had half expected me to be asleep by the look on his face at that moment, but still he entered the room and came to sit by my side. He looked happier than I had seen him in ages, probably due to the torturing of muggles that I had refused to attend.

"My love," He cooed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as he did so, "Can you fathom how much I adore you?"

I looked at him with my large blue eyes and flicked a lock of blonde hair behind my ear. "Of course my love," I said softly before I leant I leant in to kiss him. But before our lips could meet an unfamiliar scent hit my nose. It was not his usual aftershave but a woman's perfume, quite similar to the one I used to wear at school. I pulled back suddenly, and to Draco's disappointment and glared at him.

"Who..." I asked him, anger and tears bubbling up to the surface, "Who was it this time?" I almost shouted at him then, so angry I could've torn him limb from limb. Married 15 years and still I was not good enough for him. I tried, of course I did, to make him feel loved but he always went out to get it from some good for nothing slut.

I lay down again, facing away from my husband and began to cry. His arm draped over my waist as it always had done as he whispered, or more growled in my ear, "I'm sorry ma chère, Pansy came onto me and I couldn't help myself."

My heart was in my throat and I felt like I could kill my husband then. My best friend, Pansy Parkinson, was the whore who my husband was paying to sleep with him. I felt the urge to kill rising as I turned over to look into Draco's sorrowful eyes.

"I'll never forgive you Draco... you've pushed it too far!" I told him as I got out of bed and began to dress quickly. I then threw my clothes into a suitcase and looked down at my left hand. The two rings sat there, taunting me with their memories of happiness. I took the wedding ring off and threw it at him, it was the least expensive one, but she kept the engagement ring. I figured I could sell it and get some more money from it than I already had.

Draco just lay there, not caring that he would loose a helping hand to bring up his son, or that he would loose the one person his parents had allowed him to marry. I looked over at him as I lifted the suitcase from the table and placed it on the floor. "I suppose this is good bye then," I told him, before I stormed out of the house.

XxX

Two years later the papers were full of articles about Draco and the new Mrs. Malfoy. The engagement ring had got me nothing and I had wandered the streets, looking for some way to make some money. I had always been against prostitution right from the beginning, but now it was my only hope.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. I saw a man with blonde hair and grey eyes look down at me. "I think I've got a job for you," he drawled and it all came flooding back to me, memories I had chosen to forget.

"Draco?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Astoria?" he asked in disbelief

I nodded and all he did was smirk and say, "Sleep with me... you need the money!"


End file.
